mi ruidosa vida diaria con chicas monstruo
by luiscario
Summary: No hay nada mas loco que vivir con chicas diferentes, donde a la vuelta de la esquina puedes pasar de una platica cotidiana a una escena subida de tono ¿cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que alguna quiera ser algo más?
1. piloto

**Hola soy luiscario con el fanfic crossover de my daily life with a monster girl y the loud house** **disfrútenlo** **.**

 **My daily life with a monster girl pertenece a Okayado y the Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

 **Hermanas interespecies:**

 **Lisa será una Medusa una subespecie de lamia con mala visión.**

 **Leni será una ******.**

 **Lola será una ******.**

 **/**

Dentro de una casa ubicada en San José, California se puede ver a dos personas durmiendo hasta que el despertador suena y cuando lo va a apagar la acompañante lo apaga.

-Lisa ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lincoln, un joven de 21 años con el pelo blanco con una playera sin mangas blanca y pants naranjas.

-eres un mal anfitrión, mi cuarto es muy frio necesito calor-dijo Lisa, una joven de 19 con serpientes cafés en vez de pelo, una blusa sin mangas verde que deja ver un buen escote y lo más impresionante es que es una serpiente de la cintura para abajo, que estaba alrededor de Lincoln.

 **[Nombre: Lisa]**

 **[Especie: lamia]**

 **[Subespecie: Medusa]**

 **[Información disponible: Las Medusas también llamadas Gorgonas son una subespecie de lamia que tiene serpientes como pelo y en la mitología aparecían como seres que podían tornar en piedra a quien miraran, pero en la actualidad carecen de este poder. Aun así su mirada pone nerviosas a las criaturas y las paraliza como si, efectivamente, se convirtieran en piedra. Su mirada agresiva se debe a su falta de visión. Esta especie se siente algo molesta por no poder cambiar su peinado ya que su pelo está hecho de serpientes.]**

-Lisa por favor debo entregar el piloto pasado mañana-dijo Lincoln mientras Lisa involuntariamente lo asfixia.

-cinco minutos, no cinco grados más-dijo mientras se volvía a quedar dormida.

-(no te quedes dormida)-pensó Lincoln mientras sentía cómo la cola de Lisa apretaba más fuerte y lo atraía más hacia ella-(me estoy… quedando sin… aire)-ahora no solo la cola sino también sus pechos lo asfixiaban-(voy a… morir de… la manera… más estúpida… y… excitante)-pensó mientras trataba de resistirse y no excitarse.

-no seas rudo-dijo Lisa entre sueños sintiendo mientras empezaba a apretar más fuerte-no es justo que solo tú te diviertes-dijo mientras acercaba la punta de su cola a la boca de Lincoln y Lincoln empieza a usar su nariz para estimular "inconscientemente" la cola tratando de liberarse.

-(me aprieta…voy a… morir)-pensó mientras seguía tratando de liberarse.

-sí, si sigue ahh-gimió Lisa mientras apretaba a Lincoln antes de soltarlo.

-(creí… que iba… a morir)-pensó Lincoln aliviado mientras salía de la cama.

-huevos fritos-gimió Lisa mientras trataba de levantarse de entre las sabanas.

Lincoln salió del cuarto mientras se cambiaba para ponerse una camisa naranja de manga larga encima de una playera negra, pantalones de mezclilla y converse color rojo. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a una mujer de pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo vestida con un saco negro de manga larga con una blusa blanca por dentro, y una corbata amarilla, una mini falda negra y medias y tacones negros, tomando café en la barra.

-buenos días-dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo entro señorita Laughs?-dijo Lincoln mientras empezaba a hacer el desayuno. Luan Laughs era la coordinadora del intercambio cultural de Lincoln una mujer que le llevaba cuatro años a Lincoln, con una personalidad bromista a falta de una palabra más fuerte, que adoraba fastidiar a Lincoln lo que se traduce en meterse a la casa de Lincoln e invitarse a comer.

-tu café es el mejor-dijo Luan mientras daba un sorbo a la taza-los huevos me gustan con la yema cuadrada-pidió mientras Lincoln gruñía mientras seguía con sus cosas-además debo asegurarme de que Lisa este bien y cómoda, asi cómo que no te sobrepases con ella-dijo mientras miraba a Lincoln fijamente y este recordaba lo ocurrido en su cuarto.

-¿el desayuno está listo?-pregunto Lisa que ahora vestía unos lentes de montura redonda, un jersey de cuello alto y una falda roja-señorita Laughs, buenos días-dijo con tono serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos.

-buenos días, Lisa-dijo Luan mientras se sentía acomplejada-(¿Cómo es posible que sean más grandes que los míos?)-dijo mientras se fijaba en su escaso pecho que no se modelaba bien por su traje.

-¡el desayuno está listo!-grito Lincoln desde el comedor.

-¿se va a quedarse a comer señorita Laughs?-pregunto Lisa mientras iba al comedor.

-sí, claro gracias por invitarme-dijo Luan con ironía mientras se adelantaba y Lisa también se adelantaba. El desayuno fue algo simple huevos al gusto de cada uno, pancakes, tocino y café.

-tengo que admitirlo cocinas fantástico Link-dijo Luan disfrutando del desayuno.

-usted solo viene aquí para comer gratis-dijo Lisa viendo a Luan fijamente tanto que Luan sentía que no podía moverse con libertad.

-valla recibí muchas miradas frías, pero de una sangre fría ¿entienden?-Lincoln y Lisa gruñeron y siguieron comiendo-por cierto correspondencia-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño montón de cartas, Lincoln gruño al recibirlos.

-las cuentas, una carta de Lori y la subscripción para la revista de Lisa-murmuro Lincoln en voz alta.

-además de que mis superiores me pidieron que te dijera que es necesario que tú y Lisa pasen tiempo de calidad fuera en el exterior de esta propiedad-dijo con un tono serio mientras tanto Lisa cómo Lincoln quedaron con cara de no entender-maldición, lo que su linda y carismática coordinadora quiere decir es que tengan una C-I-T-A ¿entendieron?-dijo Luan mientras contemplaba los rostros de sorpresas en ambos.

/

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí termina el capítulo y para empezar mis razones para no poner a Lola cómo una lamia es que a mí en lo personal no me parece una persona celosa cómo Miia (si bien tampoco lo es Lisa) me parece más una persona orgullosa y engreída y esas características concuerdan con otra especie.**

 **Ahora cómo será el personaje de Lisa, bien será el personaje tipo mucho conocimiento poca experiencia.**

 **¿reviews?**


	2. Leni, La arpía de tierra

**Hola aquí luiscario con el primer capítulo oficial de "mi ruidosa vida diaria con chicas monstruo" ya que el anterior fue un piloto.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **The Loud house le pertenece a nickelodeon y Daily life with a monster girl le pertenece a Okayado.**

* * *

-Linky dijo si veo el mismo faro cuatro veces tengo que regresar a casa-dijo una mujer joven de pelo rubio hasta la espalda baja de figura curvilínea que a diferencia de un humano común poseía plumas en los brazos y en las piernas hasta las rodillas y las rodillas para abajo se parecían patas de ave, llevaba un conjunto deportivo color turquesa.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba haciendo desayuno tanto para el cómo para Leni que llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con él, por un momento reviso mentalmente si había hecho todo.

Su tarea para mañana: **listo.**

La ropa lavada: **listo.**

El baño para Leni: **listo.**

El desayuno: **casi listo.**

Mientras hacia su recuento oyó el ding-dong del timbre dejando los pancakes en un plato y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su huésped.

-Hola L…-Lincoln se sorprendió al encontrar a Lori su hermana mayor de 26 años y su sobrina Loan de 3 años-¡Lori! ¡Loan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto sorprendido mientras Lori lo veía con cierto disgusto.

-Preguntas tonterías en vez de hacer pasar tu familia-Lori casqueo la lengua un par de veces para que Lincoln las dejase pasar, ambas saludaron al peliblanco con un beso en la mejilla-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunto cuando vio la mesa casi puesta.

-Algo asi, soy anfitrión de una interespecie-dijo con cierta discreción, Lori frunció un poco el ceño y Loan se emocionase.

-¿Qué clase de interespecie?-pregunto Lori dispuesta a sacar su teléfono inteligente para investigar a la interespecie cómo lo había hecho cada que Lincoln salía con una nueva chica.

-¡Leni ya llego!-dijo Leni entrando por la puerta y encontrando a su anfitrión con dos personas que no conocía-Linky ¿Quiénes son ellas, Linky?-pregunta Leni intrigada y Lori da un paso al frente.

-Yo soy la hermana mayor de Lincoln, Lori Santiago-Lori parecía una montaña ante Leni, su apariencia, su forma de moverse y expresarse la hacían ver cómo una emperatriz-¿Quién eres tú?-Lincoln conociendo a Lori se pone entre ella y su huésped.

-Ya basta Lori-dijo Lincoln viendo a los ojos a su hermana-Leni lleva a Loan al comedor debe tener hambre-se voltea hacia su sobrina-Loan, Leni no te va a hacer daño-le dijo en tono calmado.

-Ven conmigo nena-dijo Leni con un tono aniñado tomando la mano de Loan y llevándosela al comedor.

-¿Por qué tienes muchas plumas?-pregunto Loan cuando estuvieron solas en el comedor.

-Leni es una arpía-dijo Leni con una sonrisa.

-Creí que las arpías volaban y parecían preadolescentes-dijo Loan mientras se comía un pancake.

-Leni es una arpía de tierra, Leni no vuela pero puede correr muy rápido-dijo presumiendo sus piernas y haciendo que sus pechos se balanceen.

-por eso son tan grandes-susurro aunque ¿se refería a sus piernas o a sus pechos?

* * *

-Necesito que cuides a Loan por hoy-dijo revisando la hora mientras Lincoln veía a Loan y Leni comer algunos de los pancakes que él había hecho.

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo para después dirigirse al comedor junto a Lori-Loan ven a despedirte de mamá-Loan se levantó de la mesa y fue a despedirse de su madre.

-Loan pórtate bien, obedece a tu tío Lincoln y no olvides comer tus vegetales-volteo hacia Lincoln con una mirada amenazante-no olvides que tiene de comer sus vegetales o ya sabes-le amenazo haciendo que Lincoln tuviera problemas para mantener el color.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Leni le susurro Lincoln al oído, Lincoln le regreso el susurro diciendo "pretzel humano.

* * *

 **Decidí cambiar a Lisa/lamia por Leni/arpía dado a que cómo María Antonieta de las Nieves no quería beber demasiado del creador para crear un romance algo más propio de lo que podría hacer si fuera Lisa/lamia, además Leni se escribe sola en situaciones ecchi.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Loan, La humana

**The Loud house le pertenece a nickelodeon y Daily life with a monster girl le pertenece a Okayado.**

* * *

Lincoln contemplaba desde una banca cómo Loan jugaba con otros niños y no muy lejos Leni también jugaba algunos que parecían muy interesados en su "físico", no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio que un niño empezó a tirarle arena en la cara a Loan.

-Bien, que ninguna hibrida aberrante te impida disfrutar tu día-dijo una señora que "disimuladamente" se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Lincoln le no tenía especial cariño con las personas racistas, ya que el mismo había sufrido discriminación por tener el pelo blanco.

-*puff* No me gustan las personas hipócritas-la mujer voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado de forma tan brusca que se tronó el cuello y le dio un barbillazo a una pobre mosca, Lincoln no tiene tiempo de reírse cuando ve que Leni se acerca a donde está Loan.

-Oye niño no hagas eso, no es lindo-el niño paro de jugar brusco con Loan, que se refugió detrás de Leni.

-Tú cállate sucia interespecie-dicho esto el niño trato de patear a Leni en las espinilleras pero Leni quito la pierna a tiempo causando que el niño se resbalara y se ponga a llorar.

-¡Lo vi todo! ¡No me digan lo que vi! ¡Lo vi todo!-la señora se levantó seguida por Lincoln.

-¿Estoy sucia?-fuera de contexto de todo a Leni le afecto que le dijeran "sucia" asi que Loan solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Lo vi todo! ¡No me digan lo que vi! ¡Lo vi todo!-la señora seguía repitiendo lo mismo hasta que llego hasta donde estaba llorando su hijo.

-Mami *snif* me tumbo-el niño se encontraba llorando cómo si hubiera visto el sacrificio del gigante de hierro.

-No te preocupes cariño ella no te hará nada-la señora se puso a acicalar a su hijo de manera muy exagerada mientras miraba en dirección a Leni y Loan.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-Loan si consiguió patear a Leni y salió corriendo hacia la calle temiendo que su tío la regañe.

-¡Loan vuelve!-Loan no volteo atrás pero tampoco se fijó que venía un camión a toda velocidad, el conductor toco el claxon para que se apartara del camino pero Loan sé quedo quieta del miedo y parecía que iba a ser atropellada pero una sombra a toda velocidad la llevo al otro lado.

-"Debes de mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar" es lo que Linky siempre dice-Leni ni siquiera había sudado cuando vino a rescatarla.

-¡Loan! ¡Oh gracias a dios que estas!-Lincoln apenas pudo cruzar la calle abrazo a su sobrina con fuerza.

-Yo la rescate ¿Por qué te llevas tú el crédito?-el cielo se oscureció y un relámpago cayó sobre un ave que volaba por ahí-No importa quédatelo-el cielo se despejo y bastante nerviosa Leni volvió su atención a Lincoln quien había terminado de calmar a Loan y calmarse a sí mismo.

-Gracias Leni-Lincoln y Loan la abrazaron con fuerza-¿les parece ir al otro parque?-Loan asintió pero Leni hizo una mueca incomoda.

-¿No es ahí donde está Haiku?-Haiku es una yuki-onna o mujer de las nieves que vende helados en el parque que sugiere Lincoln, lo que pone a Leni nervosa es que según ella cuando está con Lincoln haiku se pone coqueta pero Lincoln no lo nota.

-Sí y no te preocupes hare tu favorito cuando lleguemos a casa-Leni puso una cara de ensoñación y tomando a Lincoln y a Loan empezó a tratar de apresurarlos.

-Pollo frito, pollo frito-repetía una y otra vez muy emocionada mientras Loan la miraba extraña, si Leni era parecida a un ave y el pollo también ¿eso significa que Leni es caníbal?

-¡Esperen!-la misma señora se les acerco junto a su hijo-Quiero decirles que su familia ya no es bienvenida en este parque-hizo una pose de suma dignidad con su hijo burlándose de ellos.

-¿Quién es usted?-La naturaleza olvidadiza de Leni ataco y fue súper efectiva haciendo que la señora pierda la pose de grandeza y se enfade con ella.

-¿Cómo es que no me reconoces? Maldita interespecie-Lincoln obviamente se puso entre ella y Leni quien obviamente tenía problemas con las personas agresivas.

-Le preguntaría ¿Cuál es su problema con las interespecies? Pero creo que sería mucho pedir para alguien que posiblemente solo le guste llevar la contraria a todo lo que no le haya sido inculcado, asi que se lo diré una sola vez, me importa quién sea usted o quien es su hijo no quiero que vuelva a molestar a Loan o a Leni ¿quedo claro?-La señora asintió con miedo y se alejó junto a su hijo.

Loan y Leni también quedaron mudas en todo el tiempo que Leni había vivido con Lincoln este jamás se había enfado con ella ni mucho menos le había levantado la voz cómo lo hizo con esa señora aparte de la sensación de necesitar bragas nuevas, y Loan que estaba más acostumbrada a ver a su madre tratar a si a algunos empleados que tuvieron la mala suerte de hacerla enfadar.

* * *

-Dos de chocolate y uno de galleta-una voz monótona que provenía de una mujer joven de piel sobrenaturalmente blanca, pelo largo y negro con un brillo reflectante y tiene una reflexiva sombra de ojos púrpura con un fleco cubriendo ojo derecho, ella lleva un vestido largo color purpura oscuro con un delantal blanco con la figura de un cono de helado con una carita sonriente en la bolita de helado y una gorra que al frente tiene el mismo logo que el delantal.

-Gracias Haiku-Lincoln pago y recibió con una sonrisa los helados mientras salía de la leve nevada personal que tenía Haiku con ella y Leni cuidaba a Loan por dos razones.

1\. Ella no soportaba los climas fríos.

2\. Loan podría enfermarse.

-Bueno al final todo salió bien-dijo Lincoln comiendo su helado en un banco con Leni y Loan, Leni no tenía muchos problemas para sostener cosas con sus brazos/alas cómo las arpías normales, de corral y raptor porque no están adaptadas para volar.

-Gracias por todo tío Linky-Loan tenía toda la cara llena de helado y parecía haberse vuelto más cercana a Leni.

-A tu mamá le dará gusto saber que te salve-dijo Leni muy feliz con la cara en un estado similar a Loan, **no tenía muchos problemas para sostener cosas** , la cara de Lincoln se puso del mismo color que su pelo de solo pensar en lo que le haría su hermana si se entera de eso.

-¡NO!-Loan y Leni se pusieron a reír de la cara de Lincoln.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
